L is Shotacon
by F.Freyja
Summary: Perbedaan umur tujuh tahun itu termasuk pedofilia-kah? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Ryuzaki saat melihat teman sejak kecilnya memeluknya dari belakang. Collab with Neko battler, shounen-ai, shota, ooc maybe RnR! XD


**L is Shota-con © Ichimaru Akito and Neko Battler**

**Death Note © ****Tsu-Akito-gumi-sama and Ta-Neko-keshi-sama *gaploked***

**Warning: **Shounen ai, OoC, Shota-shota Paradise(plak), don't like don't read! XD

**Genre: **Family and Parody

**Summary:**

Perbedaan umur tujuh tahun itu, termasuk pedofilia-kah? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Ryuzaki saat melihat teman sejak kecilnya memeluknya dari belakang. Shounen Ai, mungkin OoC

**A/N**:

**Akito**: Setelah lama fanfic ini sempat tidak dilanjutkan dan terlantar, akhirnya fanfic ini bisa diselesaikan. Nyahahahahaha~

**Neko**: Hm..salah sapa ya? Wkwkwk *melihat ke tumpukan buku UAN*

**Akito**: Bukan bukunya yang salah! Tapi lu-nya yang bedon! Blajar sno!

**Neko**: KEJAAMM! *bakar buku2nya* TTATT (doakan saya lulus ya! XD)

Italic: Author's naration

Baiklah, ini fanfic collab kami yang kedua. XD

Disini Raito masih berumur 12 tahun dan Ryuzaki masih berumur 19 tahun (perbedaan umur mereka itu nyata dan asli dari cerita Death Note-nya XD). Jika tidak menyukai kondisi umur tersebut, segera tinggalkan halaman ini sebelum anda berniat memberi kami flame yang menyakitkan. \\^_^//

Yomimashou~

**xxx**

**Ichiito and Neko Battler**

**Present**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

L is Shota-con

**xxx**

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung bercicit, mendendangkan sebuah irama bak lagu yang beralunan ceria. Bagi seorang pemuda beranjak dewasa yang dikenal dengan nama Ryuzaki, pagi hari itu memang sangat cerah. Secerah hatinya yang sedang bercahaya karena terlalu bahagia.

Bagaimana kau bisa tidak bahagia, bilamana orang yang kau sukai berada di sebelahmu dan selalu berbicara kepadamu dengan senyum manis di bibir mungilnya? Ya, termasuk mungil jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun dengan seorang anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun. Terlihat berbeda kan?

"Ryu-niisan! Bagaimana dengan kasus yang sekarang kau pecahkan? Sudah kau temukan pelakunya?" tanya anak itu sambil menarik-narik kaos putih berlengan panjang yang dipakainya.

"Sudah saya pecahkan. Tetapi saya harus menunggu gerak-gerik dari pelakunya terlebih dahulu agar ia dapat terjebak ke dalam umpan saya," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengambil kertas yang ada di ujung meja dengan dua jari. Anak itu berkerut melihat gaya mengambil yang aneh pemuda itu.

"Ryu-niisan, kau tak mau mengubah sikapmu ya? Aneh sekali kau…" ujar anak itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Membuat pemuda itu ingin berteriak 'Manis sekali!' dengan keras-keras di depan muka anak itu.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menahan emosi jiwa raga yang menari-nari senang di dalam hatinya. Anak itu menyeringai senang.

"Kalau aku bilang keberatan juga, kau tak akan merubahnya kan?" jawabnya senang. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh makna, lalu mengelus-elus rambut coklat yang halus itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau memang anak pintar, Raito-kun," Anak itu mengerutkan alisnya dan memukul pundak pemuda itu.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" rujuknya kesal. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum senang.

Yagami Raito, putra dari Yagami Soichirou dan Yagami Sachiko, berumur 12 tahun dengan IQ di atas 200. Putra yang begitu tampan dan manis serta memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda untuk anak seumurnya. Kepribadian yang arogan dan polos bercampur di dalam diri Raito, bagaikan ada dua kepribadian yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Rambut coklat yang halus dan bola mata yang berwarna senada itu dapat memabukkan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kata-kata yang manis dan akting yang begitu meyakinkan mulai terlihat dari sikapnya selama ini. Kemungkinan besar, saat ia dewasa ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan apapun caranya.

"Nee, Ryu-niisan. Apa aku boleh melihat analisis dan prediksi pelaku di file-mu?" tanyanya lembut sambil memeluk Ryuzaki dari belakang. Ryuzaki hanya bisa menarik nafasnya pelan. Menahan hormonnya yang mulai bekerja dengan baik.

"Untuk apa kau melihat analisisku, Raito-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Anak berambut coklat itu hanya mendengus pelan sambil menyentuhkan kepalanya di rambut hitam legam Ryuzaki. Menebarkan kehangatan yang sangat berbahaya di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Memangnya tak boleh melihatnya sedikit saja? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membantu pelaku itu untuk kabur?" ujarnya sambil bergelayut pelan. Mata hitam Ryuzaki melebar. Nafasnya makin tak teratur dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini gawat.

"Tentu tidak, Raito-kun. Tapi bukankah kau juga sudah tahu bagaimana analisisku dan prediksi gerakan pelaku itu? Untuk apa lagi kau mau melihat analisisku?" Ryuzaki mulai makin berpikir yang tidak rasional. Otaknya makin kalut dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan anak berambut coklat di belakangnya.

Desah nafas yang terasa lembut bertiup di telinga Ryuzaki, degup jantung yang teratur, tangan mungil yang mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Ryuzaki, dan suara yang begitu pelan seakan akan dapat memanipulasi pikiran dalam sekejap. Saat inilah, Ryuzaki selalu mengutuk-utuk hormon testoteronnya yang sedang mengalami masa-masa aktif.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu alasanku, Ryu-za-ki-san?" ucapnya lembut sambil menyentuhkan bibir mungilnya ke leher Ryuzaki. Otak jenius milik Ryuzaki pun dapat kacau kalau berhadapan dengan masalah yang satu ini. Anak kecil berwajah malaikat ini memang suka menggodanya kalau ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Saat ditanya dari mana ia mengetahui cara-cara untuk menggoda -yang dalam masalah Ryuzaki adalah membuat rangsangan yang begitu hebat- itu, ia akan menjawab,

"Pengetahuan bukan dari buku-buku ilmu yang menjemukkan saja, tetapi dari buku-buku yang bernuansa romantis juga 'kan, Ryuzaki-niisan?"

Sungguh, kalau di dunia ini tidak ada hukum yang mengatur tentang pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur, Ryuzaki akan melakukan segala 'pengetahuan romantis' yang 'diketahuinya' kepada anak berambut coklat itu.

"Wakh!"

Bola mata coklat dan hitam menatap bersamaan ke arah suara yang terdengar kaget itu. Dua orang anak kecil berdiri terpaku menatap Ryuzaki dan Raito. Sejenak, Raito masih menatap mereka dengan heran. Tetapi setelah menyadari posisi mereka yang termasuk dalam 'pengetahuan romantis' itu, ia segera melepaskan diri dari tubuh Ryuzaki.

"A…a…kalau kalian mau melanjutkan juga tidak apa-apa kok. Ka…kami tak melarang, iya kan, Matt?!" ujar anak perempuan yang tidak berdada, ah bukan, anak laki-laki yang berambut blonde sebahu ke anak laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya. Anak yang dipanggil Matt itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan langsung dibalas dengan sikutan maut dari anak pere-, laki-laki blonde itu.

"Mello… Matt… Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" ujar Raito sambil menatap tajam mereka. Mello menyeringai dan mendekati Raito dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Hmm~ Berpikir apa, Raitoo-chaaan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu…" ujarnya sambil berpura-pura polos. Alis Raito berkerut kesal. Makhluk cecunguk ini memang suka mengajaknya berkelahi, pikir Raito sambil mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

"Kalau kau tak mengerti berarti kau sangat 'polos' ya. Tapi aku juga tak melihat sama sekali apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar kemarin malam…" ujar Raito polos sambil tersenyum manis –yang dilihat Matt dan Ryuzaki adalah senyum ular berbisa-.

"Kau melihatnya?!" Mello berteriak keras sambil menarik kerah Raito.

"Hmm, lihat apa ya?" Raito makin tersenyum sadis melihat kepanikan di wajah Mello.

"Jangan-kau-bilang-pada-kakek-rambut-putih-itu..Raito-chan…" bisik Mello penuh ancaman.

"Aku-tak-akan-bilang-kalau-kau-tak-menyebutku-dengan-chan-lagi..Mello," desis Raito penuh ancaman juga. Perang kilat mata pun terjadi secara sengit.

"Ugh! Sial!" Mello mengumpat pelan setelah ia tahu bahwa ia kalah dalam perang kilat mata dari Raito. Ia segera menarik Matt keluar dari kamar itu. Sementara Raito menyengir senang karena menang dari anak pere- maksud saya anak laki-laki itu.

**xxx**

"E? Ke taman hiburan?" Ryuzaki menatap Raito dengan pandangan heran. "Kau mengajak saya ke taman hiburan, Raito-kun?"

"Iya! Besok otou-san mau mengajak kami sekeluarga pergi ke taman hiburan. Otousan bilang aku boleh mengajak Ryu-niisan. Kau mau ikut kan, Ryu-niisan?"

Raito memandang pemuda beranjak dewasa yang sedang memakan cake strawberry berukuran besar itu dengan pandangan khas anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada kakaknya agar dibelikan permen. Melihat pandangan memohon di wajah Raito itu mau tidak mau Ryuzaki harus menelan ludah dan menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal 'macam-macam' pada anak manis yang sedang berdua saja dengannya, dikamarnya. Mau tidak mau Ryuzaki tidak bisa menolak permintaan Raito atau Raito akan melakukan hal yang dapat membuatnya membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok kamarnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan ikut," ucap Ryuzaki sebelum memasukan potongan besar cake strawberry ke dalam mulutnya. Raito pun tersenyum dengan sangat manis mendengar jawaban Ryuzaki, sampai Ryuzaki merasa cake yang dimakannya tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Setelah merasa tertelan, ia pun melahap sepotong cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu malam ini Ryuu-niisan menginap di rumahku ya!" Raito kembali tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi besok kita bisa langsung berangkat bersama."

Potongan cake itu pun keluar kembali dengan indahnya dari mulut Ryuzaki, membuat wajah manis Raito berubah menjadi wajah jijik.

"A..Apa?! Menginap?"

Sekali lagi Ryuzaki tidak bisa menolak permintaan pangeran kecil itu. Ia hanya menurut ketika Raito langsung mengajaknya ke rumahnya, yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumah Ryuzaki. Dalam hati Ryuzaki mati-matian menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memenuhi otak jeniusnya karena nanti malam tentu saja ia akan tidur di kamar Raito.

**xxx**

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Ryuzaki, tapi bisa jadi hari ini merupakan hari terberat yang harus dijalaninya. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan sebuah dosa besar sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan sebuah hukuman yang manis, sangat manis sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin menghilang dan muncul di kutub utara saja.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang membuat detektif sejenius Ryuzaki hampir saja berteriak seperti orang gila dan membenturkan kepalanya di tembok kamar mandi kediaman Yagami, hanya ada satu jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

**Mandi bersama Raito**, ya, mandi berdua dengan Raito dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Jika dilihat dari kamus besar Jepang, Indonesia, Myanmar, Ethiopia ataupun dunia lain, arti dari mandi adalah membersihkan badan yang dikategorikan menggunakan air sebagai pembilasnya, lebih kompleksnya lagi, **tak berpakaian satu helai pun**.

Bagi orang-orang biasa tentu ini hal yang biasa, sangat biasa. Kau hanya perlu mandi berdua dengan seorang anak kecil selama beberapa menit. Kadang bercanda, saling menggosokkan punggung, ataupun mencipratkan air untuk sekedar menjahili anak kecil itu. Biasa, bukan?

Pasti dijawab 'Bukaan!' oleh tuan muda kita yang menginjak puberitas, Ryuzaki-sama. Mengapa?

Sebab selama beberapa menit kedepan ia dan seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Raito sama-sama tidak berpakaian dan berada dalam satu ruangan untuk membersihkan diri masing-masing dengan air.

_Masih menganggap biasa? Baiklah, saya akan ceritakan hasil selidik 24 jam penuh bersama Ryuzaki. _

'Coba kalian pikirkan, suatu hari yang cerah, kalian bersama dengan seorang malaikat kecil yang begitu cantik, menawan, polos, dan imut itu mengajak kalian mandi. Lalu dengan polosnya ia akan membuka pakaiannya secara pelan-pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh halus nan putih milik malaikat kecil itu akan terlihat, dimulai dari pundaknya yang halus, makin kebawah, punggungnya yang kecil, pinggangnya yang ramping, dan bagian *peep*-nya akan terlihat! Saat kau menatap wajahnya, kau berharap hanya rambut halusnya saja yang terlihat, tetapi, yang kau lihat itu berbeda! Ia, dengan gerakan pelan, melirikmu dengan penuh makna, matanya seakan-akan mencerminkan sesuatu, dan bibir mungilnya terbuka sambil mengatakan, "Mohon bantuannya…". Begitu! Apa kalian masih berpikir kalau itu bia-AKH!'

_Yak kita sudahi hasil selidik 24 jam penuh itu. Ternyata bukan salah Raito atau siapapun tetapi salah otak mesumnya. Karena itu, kita lanjroetkan ceritanya. _

'Aarghh!' Suara hati Ryuzaki berteriak dibalik topeng tanpa ekspresi yang mati-matian dipertahankannya. Setelah susah payah ia mati-matian menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mampir ke otaknya karena harus tidur sekamar dengan Raito, sekarang ia harus menghadapi sebuah perintah tak terbantah dari calon 'mama' a.k.a 'IBU MERTUA'nya, Yagami Sachiko yang dengan wajah tak berdosa menyuruhnya untuk mandi bersama Raito karena kebetulan saat itu ia belum mandi sore.

'Kami-sama, harusnya saya tidak menolak ketika Watari menawarkan diri untuk menyiapkan air panas dan menyuruh saya mandi beberapa jam yang lalu,' sesalnya dalam hati sambil mengutuk jantungnya yang sudah berdebar di luar kendali ketika melihat Raito melepas pakaiannya satu per satu. Tentunya Raito yang menyadari kalau dirinya tengah dipandangi dengan 'pandangan tidak wajar' oleh Ryuzaki pun menatap heran pada sosok Ryuzaki -yang wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang-.

"Ryu-niisan? Kau sakit?" tanya Raito sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Ryuzaki. Sebuah langkah yang sangat berbahaya, karena jika Ryuzaki tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, ia pasti sudah menyerang sosok mungil yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, bertelanjang dada, dan memegang tangan pucatnya yang sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak," Ryuzaki menjawab pelan. Sangat pelan sampai hampir tak terdengar karena saat ini ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sementara jantungnya sudah melompat ke atas menara Tokyo. Raito -yang tentunya adalah seorang jenius- jelas mengetahui sikap -sedikit- aneh Ryuzaki, dan sepertinya ia juga -sedikit- mengetahui alasan sikap -sedikit- aneh Ryuzaki itu. Oleh karena itu ia ingin mengetes apakan perkiraannya benar atau tidak.

"Baiklah jika Ryu-niisan tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa Ryu-niisan hanya diam saja dari tadi dengan muka memerah? Ryu-niisan tidak mau mandi?"

Raito memasang wajah ter-innocent-nya, lalu tersenyum puas ketika melihat Ryuzaki hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatapnya.

"Kalau Ryu-niisan tidak mau mandi aku akan mandi duluan," ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryuzaki menuju _bathtub_ yang telah penuh terisi air. Dari sudut matanya ia masih dapat melihat pandangan Ryuzaki tetap mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Karena itu dengan sengaja ia melepas celana pendek dan dalamannya dengan pelan dan penuh gaya menantang.

BRUK!

Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Ryuzaki jatuh secara tidak elit di lantai kamar mandi yang masih kering itu.

'Kami-sama… Apa salah jika saya menyerang anak berumur dua belas tahun yang sudah bisa menggoda pria berumur sembilan belas tahun?'

Setelah Ryuzaki dapat berdiri lagi, Raito mengajak-(baca: memaksa)-nya untuk mandi bersama di _bathtub_. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih karena pantatnya masih sakit, ia menghampiri dan segera menyelam di dalam _bathtub_.

"Ryuu-niisan, hari ini kau aneh," ucap Raito dengan tampang tak berdosa sambil menggosok rambutnya menggunakan _shampoo_. Ryuzaki hanya melirik sedikit dari dalam _bathtub_ yang penuh dengan busa sabun.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pelan. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah bisa lebih tenang setelah terjatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai kamar mandi yang jelas-jelas masih kering tadi, tetap saja jantungnya masih melompat-lompat dengan semangat. Ia tidak berani menatap Raito -yang tentu saja polos tanpa busana- terlalu lama saat ini, karena tentunya ia tidak mau jika ia harus mimisan dengan sangat memalukan hanya karena mandi bersama anak berumur duabelas tahun. Tidak,tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan imagenya jatuh lebih dari ini.

"Kalau begitu, Ryu-niisan bisa bantu menggosok punggungku?"

Sungguh, saat itu Ryuzaki benar-benar ingin menyerang Raito yang memasang wajah polos di hadapannya. Entah Raito hanya menggodanya atau memang benar-benar meminta Ryuzaki untuk menggosok punggungnya. Seorang detektif jenius seperti Ryuzaki pun tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

**xxx**

Taman hiburan tentunya bukan sebuah tempat yang sering ataupun suka dikunjungi oleh orang seperti Ryuzaki. Alasannya? Taman hiburan adalah sebuah tempat bermain yang sangat ramai dan berisik. Sekarang Ryuzaki mau ada di tempat ramai dan berisik ini pun semata hanya karena ajakan Raito, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan Raito.

"Ayah, aku mau naik itu!" seru seorang anak perempuan berumur sembilan tahun yang berdiri di samping Raito. Ia adalah Sayu, adik perempuan Raito.

"Kau mau naik kuda-kudaan itu, Sayu-chan?" Sang ayah, Yagami Soichiro berjongkok di depan Sayu yang mengangguk dengan ceria. "Baiklah. Ayah dan Ibu akan menemanimu. Kau mau naik itu juga, Raito-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku mau ke rumah hantu bersama Ryu-niisan. Iya kan Ryu-niisan?" Raito bertanya dengan wajah ceria pada Ryuzaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ryuzaki hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar permintaan Raito, ia tahu jika ia tidak akan dapat menolak permintaan Raito. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" Raito berkata dengan riang dan langsung menarik Ryuzaki untuk pergi bersamanya. Meninggalkan Soichiro, Sachiko, dan Sayu yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka.

**xxx **

Rumah hantu.

Dari namanya saja sudah terdengar menakutkan bukan? Sebuah rumah yang tentunya berisikan boneka hantu dari jaman dahulu yang berfungsi untuk menakuti orang-orang yang masuk.

Tetapi, bagi Ryuzaki, rumah itu terdengar bodoh.

Untuk apa masuk ke sebuah rumah yang sungguh tak ada menakutkannya sedikitpun. Ia tahu, yang ada di dalam boneka itu adalah pekerja taman hiburan yang memakai pakaian hantu. Kadang, bukanlah manusia, melainkan robot boneka yang diprogramkan untuk bergerak sesuai gerak-gerik hantu itu. Membosankan.

Tetapi tidak bagi Raito, rumah itu terdengar menyenangkan.

Melihat banyaknya makhluk-makhluk yang bermuka aneh dan -bagi orang lain- menyeramkan di sebuah rumah. Ia memang tertarik dengan macam _occult_ ataupun hantu-hantu.

"Nee, Ryuzaki-niisan! Lihat itu! Ada hantu Hanako yang tertawa!" ujarnya senang sambil menarik-narik lengan Ryuzaki. Dengan malas, Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Raito. Di sana, ada sesosok gadis remaja yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok merah menyeringai ke arah Raito dan Ryuzaki. Alis Ryuzaki mengerut.

Oh, seram sekali, pikir Ryuzaki sarkastis.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan itu sambil menghiraukan Raito yang masih memperhatikan Hanako yang menyeringai. Kalau tidak demi Raito, ia tidak akan memasuki rumah yang membosankan ini selamanya. Ah, inilah dilema cinta, keluh Ryuzaki di dalam hatinya.

"Kya!"

Teriakan kecil dari anak kecil terdengar dari belakang Ryuzaki. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ryuzaki segera menoleh dan mendapati Raito sedang dipeluk oleh seorang hantu pria muda yang berlumuran darah.

Tombol kemarahan Ryuzaki pun tertekan. Layaknya monster-monster di film horror, Ryuzaki berlari dengan kekuatan penuh dan sekuat tenaga ke arah Raito dan hantu itu. Dari jarak kira-kira satu meter, Ryuzaki menggebrak kaki kirinya di tanah dan kaki kanannya ia layangkan ke arah kepala hantu itu. Tentu saja, selang satu menit kemudian, Raito mendapati hantu itu tergolek lemah di tanah radius 4 meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

_(Kesimpulan, kekuatan cinta dapat membuat buta seseorang. Diharapkan semua yang membacanya janganlah mengikuti emosimu!) _

Tak lama kemudian, Watari datang ke rumah hantu untuk membayar biaya operasi dan rawat inap dari hantu pria muda tersebut.

Egois sekali, tuan muda Ryuzaki…

**xxx**

Setelah Raito dan Ryuzaki berkeliling taman hiburan untuk mencari permainan yang menurut Raito 'menarik', entah itu permainan yang memacu adrenalin atau permainan yang menurut Ryuzaki membahayakan, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat keluarga Yagami yang lain. Namun sebelum mereka sempat menghampiri anggota keluarga Yagami yang lain, mereka dikejutkan dengan telepon yang mereka terima dari Sachiko, ibu Raito.

"Apa?! Sayu hilang?!" seru Raito terkejut. Ia baru saja diberitahu Ryuzaki yang menerima telepon sari Sachiko.

"Iya, sepertinya mereka kehilangan Sayu karena taman hiburan ini sangat ramai. Sachiko-san meminta kita untuk mencari Sayu." Ryuzaki menjawab pernyataan Raito dengan tenang. Ya, tidak nampak sedikitpun rasa panik dari wajah datar detektif muda itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari! Ryu-niisan bantu aku mencari Sayu ya?" Ini dia. Sesombong dan seangkuh apapun bocah berumur dua belas tahun ini, dia tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang panik ketika adiknya hilang.

"Tenang saja. Saya sudah melakukan sedikit analisa ketika Sachiko-san menelepon saya." Ryuzaki tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Raito. "Kita pasti akan menemukan Sayu, Raito-kun." ucap Ryuzaki lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Raito. Entah Ryuzaki yang sedang berhalusinasi, atau penglihatan Ryuzaki yang sudah mulai terganggu, ia merasa kalau ia melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Raito.

"Ah…I-iya." Dengan jawaban pelan itu ia menyambut uluran tangan Ryuzaki dan mengikuti kemana pemuda perambut hitam itu melangkah. Sesekali ia memperhatikan wajah Ryuzaki yang tetap tenang-atau datar-, walaupun ia tahu saat ini Ryuzaki sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa, Raito-kun? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" Ucapan Ryuzaki menyadarkan Raito jika ia masih menatap wajah Ryuzaki. Hal yang memalukan untuk seorang Yagami Raito tentunya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ryuzaki yang masih menatapnya.

"Ah…Ti…tidak. Kita mau kemana, Ryu-niisan?"

"Menjemput Sayu." Ucapan singkat Ryuzaki itu membuat Raito kembali memandang Ryuzaki dengan tatapan heran dan terkejut. "Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ryuzaki terenyum lembut sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk dengan wajah hampir menangis. Itu Sayu.

"Sayu!" Raito langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Ryuzaki dan langsung menghampiri adiknya yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang ketika melihatnya.

Ryuzaki menatap adegan itu dengan muka penuh haru dan dipenuhi air mata serta jerit histeris menghiasi adegan itu, ah, saya hanya bercanda, maksud saya menghela nafas lega. Ia menatap mereka bagaikan penonton sebuah drama mengharukan kakak-adik di saat adegan seorang kakak yang menghampiri adiknya yang hilang, dan sang adik memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis.

Ryuzaki tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang bercampur lega yang tergambar jelas di wajah Raito, lalu menghampiri kakak-adik yang masih berpelukan sambil menelepon kedua orang tua mereka.

**xxx**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Apa maksud Raito-kun dengan 'bagaimana'?" Ryuzaki menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang menggemaskan untuk detektif muda yang sekarang sedang memakan sebuah permen yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Tentu saja maksudku bagaimana Ryuu-niisan dapat menemukan Sayu secepat itu?" Ini dia. Wajah merajuk yang berbahaya itu mulai tampak di wajah polos -palsu- Raito.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Raito-kun?"

Sebuah pilihan yang salah untuk Ryuzaki. Tidak baik bermain-main dengan Raito yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Dan tentunya Ryuzaki menyadari bahaya yang menghampirinya ketika ia melihat Raito mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, Ryuzaki tidak ingin tahu.

"Akan kuberitahu."

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tergambar di wajah Raito ketika ia mendengar kalimat cepat yang dilontarkan Ryuzaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana Ryuu-niisan bisa tahu Sayu ada di dekat toko _ice cream_ tadi?" Raito menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Ryuzaki.

"Jika ingin menemukan Sayu, Raito-kun harus berpikir menggunakan jalan pikiran Sayu. Sachiko-san berkata jika Sayu hilang di tengah keramaian saat mereka berada di dekat rumah boneka."

"Lalu?"

"Di dekat rumah boneka banyak berkeliaran badut-badut dari toko _ice cream_. Tadi saya sempat melihatnya. Insting anak-anak adalah mengikuti apa yang terlihat menarik dan aneh, karena itu Sayu pasti langsung mengejar badut yang ia lihat, dan tidak sadar jika ia mengejar badut-badut itu pada jam istirahat."

"Eh, jam istirahat?"

"Ya. Jam istirahat juga termasuk jam pergantian badut. Jadi badut yang dikejar Sayu masuk ke toko _ice cream_ dan menghilang. Sayu yang sudah kehilangan badut yang dikejarnya pasti akan mencari orang tuanya ataupun orang yang dikenalnya, dan saat itulah, ia baru menyadari jika ia sudah terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya." Ryuzaki mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Menatap Raito yang tampaknya terkejut dan terkesan.

"Jadi, Sayu yang sadar sudah terpisah dari otou-san dan okaa-san menunggu di depan toko _ice cream_ ya?" Raito masih menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan 'terkesan'.

"Ryu-niisan, hebat…" Kini sebuah senyum kekanak-kanakan menggantikan raut terkesan di wajah Raito. Membuat Ryuzaki tertawa kecil melihat senyum langka itu.

"Kalau melakukan hal seperti itu, saya yakin Raito-kun juga pasti bisa." ucap Ryuzaki sambil menepuk pelan kepala Raito.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi detektif hebat seperti Ryuu-niisan!" seru Raito dengan semangat. Mungkin Raito tidak menyadari jika sifat semangat dan kekanak-kanakan yang ditunjukkannya membuat jantung pemuda di hadapannya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Ryuzaki mendekatkan kepala hitamnya ke arah kepala coklat milik Raito.

Seakan-akan film India, terdengar suara merdu milik wanita-wanita _choir_ yang menghiasi adegan sang tokoh utama dengan tokoh utama kedua. Bahkan, jika kalian sedang dilanda cinta, kalian akan dapat membayangkan Ryuzaki dan Raito berpakaian India dan berkejar-kejaran sambil ber-cilukba dari balik tiang. Diiringi dengan figuran-figuran wanita dan pria yang mengikuti gerakan mereka berdua. Lalu, Ryuzaki dan Raito pun berputar-putar dan berguling-guling sambil mendendangka-

PLAK!

_(__**Akito**__: Ah, maaf mengganggu kenyamanan kalian, tadi adalah ocehan tidak jelas dari kucing amit-amit yang lagi dilanda demam Bollywood. Jadi maafkanlah kalau fic ini agak hancur. ^^;a Saya harap, pembaca tidak memberi kami flame yang baik dan benar karena kesalahan kucing aneh bin ajaib ini… Mari kita lanjutkan~ *nyeret2 kucing autis*)_

"Raito-kun…"

Pemuda tanggung itu pun menundukkan wajahnya ke arah wajah anak kecil mungil yang menatapnya heran. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Otaknya tak bekerja sesuai akal sehatnya, ia bertindak sesuai perasaannya.

Ia pun menyentuh pipi lembut anak kecil itu dengan sentuhan yang sama lembutnya. Pipi putih milik anak kecil itu pun terlihat memerah saat menatap pemuda tanggung itu. Bibir merahnya terbuka dan berkata dengan nada pelan,

"Ryuzaki-san…"

Ia tak menggunakan akhiran –niisan, melainkan, -san. Ia menyebut pemuda itu layaknya teman atau bahkan kekasih, bukan kakak yang selama ini ia sebutkan. Ryuzaki, pemuda tanggung itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyadarkan kembali kerja otak jeniusnya yang sedang tidak aktif.

Tapi itu tak berhasil.

Anak kecil itu, dengan senyum malaikatnya, menyentuh kedua tangan besar Ryuzaki dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan tersenyum menyejukkan hati ke arah pemuda itu.

Seakan-akan dirasuki oleh sesuatu, Ryuzaki pun mencium bibir yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Merasakan lembutnya bibir yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pandang. Pikirannya makin menggelap, ditekannya lagi bibir lembut itu untuk membuka aksesnya ke dalam gua hangat milik malaikat itu.

BRAK!

Bunyi sebuah benda yang berat terjatuh. Kesal karena ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan mesranya dengan tambatan hatinya selama ini, Ryuzaki pun memandang tajam orang yang mengganggunya itu.

"Ka-"

Di sanalah, Yagami Soichiro, ayah Raito dan Sayu a.k.a ayah mertua Ryuzaki, berdiri kaku.

"…"

"…"

'Gawat,' pikir Ryuzaki sambil mengutuk dirinya yang melakukan kegiatan mesra itu di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Ah! Saya baru ingat kalau hari ini ada penyelidikan hilangnya gigi emas nenek tetangga! Saya pergi dulu, Raito-kun! Otou-san!" Dengan langkah seribu, Ryuzaki pun langsung kabur dari tempat kejadian meninggalkan Raito dan ayah mertuanya.

"RYUZAKIIIII!!!" Sebuah raungan terdengar dari sosok Yagami Soichiro.

Sekarang, kita dapat melihat Ryuzaki yang sedang berlari menghindari Soichiro yang mengejarnya sambil menaiki _go-cart_ dan membawa sebuah kapak bertuliskan 212 _-yang entah didapat darimana dan author berpikir kalau kemungkinan tadi ada si buta dari gua hantu yang tersesat di taman hiburan sambil membawa-bawa kapak pemberian gurunya-. _

Bapak Yagami dan Ryuzaki yang terlalu sibuk berkejar-kejaran tak menyadari ada sosok yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan hangat. Sosok Raito yang masih terpaku, menyentuhkan jemarinya yang kecil ke bibirnya. Sekarang, wajah tampannya berhiaskan semburat merah muda yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

Apakah ini awal baru bagi pasangan Ryuzaki-Raito ini?

Kita saksikan nanti di Opera van L is Shotacon! Jikalau ada! HA-HA-HA-HA! *Kucing digiles*

**xxx**

**OWARI**

**xxx**

A/N:

**Akito**: Ah, saya luruskan kesalah pahaman ini… rasanya, tidak ada lanjutan L is Shotacon ini. =_= Kalimat di atas ini hanya ucapan bodoh milik kucing yang lagi demam Bollywood+Opera van J*v*. Jadi, kalau kalian mengharapkannya, kami akan memikirkan lanjutannya, jikalau tidak, syukurlah! XD

**Neko**: =3= Kan aye mao ikutan kesting Bollywood gichu biar bisa cilukba-an.. myuu~ =_= terus mau jadi dalangnya di Ope-

**Akito**: Yak! Sampai di sini dulu! Review please! ^w^

**Neko**: HEI! Jangan menghiraukankuu!! DX Aki-aki sealaaannn!! *gigit2 Aki2*

Review please~? XD


End file.
